Falling Kingdoms (Modern)
by TheGoldenPrincessOfAuranos
Summary: Ok, this is my first Falling Kingdoms Fanfiction, it's about modern times, there in Seattle, Washington. The main four all go to Mytica High School. (Magneo eventually.)
1. Chapter 1

Modern Falling Kingdoms

In Magnus's POV, a brief description of their modern lives.

 **Ok..., so I hope you all love Falling Kingdoms as much as I do, of course you do your reading Fanfiction, hahaha, ok enjoy... please.**

 **Bold mean info**

 _ **Italic mean thought**_

Cleiona Bellos, rules the school as far as she's concerned, **(if you watch** **Pretty Little Liars** **than she is like Alison.)** She's the classic pretty, popular girl just like in the movies. Cleo's in the 10th grade, along with Lucia. Passing with straight B's. Her father runs a Company called Auranos Industries.

Magnus Damora, is a passionate photographer, he's a nerd in private, but a complete ass in public. He works for the school paper and the yearbook. Magnus tutors younger kids, like 9th and 10th graders. He is also in 10th grade. His father's company is called Limeros Incorporated.

Lucia Damora is Magnus's little sister, she in the same grade as Cleiona and she is a complete bookworm, always wanting to learn more about everything. Lucia is a natural beauty and guys are lined up to date her, but her brother always in the way. And she loves video games and watching TV.

Jonas Agallon is the ultimate rebel, he rides a motorcycle and wears leather as if it's skin. He's barely passing the 11th grade, he's almost been expelled twice. Jonas wants to be Cleo's boyfriend, but there's a line.

 **Summary Over.**

Magnus POV:

I sat on my bed, reading this book called: Divergent, I don't know my sister loved it, so trying it out for her. She always loved these romantic, adventure books, I rather read fantasy, or sci-fi. I looked down at my watch, it was almost 2am, I folded the page and flopped on to my back and fell asleep.

I woke to see, two beautiful blue eyes starring at me, Lucia smiled was my eyes fluttering open. I glanced at the alarm clock and sighed, today my father is taking me to a conference with Auranos Industries.

"Morning, sleepy head," Lucia began. " Ready for the conference." She grinned at me, in that beautiful way, if only we weren't siblings, no don't think about her like that, she's your sister.

"Nope, just woke up, what's for breakfast?" I asked, as I stood from my bed, and grabbed my phone, New text from Tobias: 'Hey, magnus do u want to see a movie?' Sent last night at 7pm.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, you know what we have every morning," Lucia replied, happily. She's always so happy, even on the worst days. I tucked the phone in my back pocket of my black pajama pants, leaving my room with no shirt on. I stumbled down the stairs, hearing Lucia footsteps behind me.

"Magnus, your finally awake," My father said. "And still in pajamas, how surprising." He said annoyed, I smiled at the comment.

"Well, run along upstairs and get dressed quickly, we have guests in the kitchen," He continued, I was really felt like arguing.

"Well, father, I'll only be down here for a moment," I started. "Then I'll return to my room." I could just feel the cold glare from my father going into my back as I walked into the kitchen. I was already around the corner before I saw, Corvin Bellos, head of Auranos Industries, and his daughter, Cleiona Bellos, I immediately felt embarrassed about having pajamas.

"Oh, Magnus, it's been almost 5 years, you've grown," Corvin said, looking slightly annoyed. I gave him and his daughter a, annoyed look , as he reached pass them to grab a banana. Cleo glared at me. I walked past her to get the the fridge.

"Wow, hey, Cleo it's been awhile, hasn't it," I said, smiling She studied me for a second, looking bored.

"I am here with my father, this is not a pleasure visit, Damora," Cleo replied, looking at her painted nails. She was wearing a blue dress, a pair of black and gray high tops and her glasses in her pocket, she always wore those.

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed. Cleo looked amused, and was smirking. Corvin already left to speak my father.

"Your parents invited my father and I here for brunch," Cleo replied as if he should be kissing her feet. Why would my parents invite their rivals to brunch, and what's the point of inviting them here if we were about to go a conference?

"Well, I hope you enjoy the food," I started. "But, unfortunately I must be retire to my chambers and get cleaned up." She smiled, so mockingly it angered me, but she looked very beautiful when she smiled.

"I doubt I will and yes, how unfortunate," Cleo replied. "You were always the life of the party, I miss you already." She smirked, mockingly.

"Well, goodbye, I'll see you at school." 'Ass' was the word she muttered as she strolled passed me as if this was her house. This was my house. I grabbed her arm and she slowly turned around.

"You should watch where you point that sharp tongue of yours, someone could get hurt." I said in a low tone, instead of pulling away, she looked straight up into my eyes, I stared back down at her beautiful blue-green eyes that, surprising, began to be more appealing then bright blue ones that Lucia bore.

"Let go, or I swear, you will regret it," Cleo said in the same low tone that I used. Her gaze flickered to my bare chest and her cheeks flushed red as soon as she realized that they were only a few inches apart. She didn't move though, even after I let go of her arm, I could feel her breath against my neck, her eyes staring into mine and then I heard footsteps approaching and she pulled away without sparing me a glance she walked out of the kitchen. My father walked into the room, and I turned on my heel out the other door, ran softly up the stairs and flopped on my bed.

' _Cleiona... the girl and I used to be best friends. We did everything together, she talked about boys and I listened, I talked about nerdy stuff and she listened, but that was a long time ago.'_ I thought of all the fun we shared, bitterly, I really miss my best friend, we stopped being friends after a incident with my parents.

Our friendship was a secret, it started in 7th grade when we were put in the class and we had to sit right next to each other. Our friendship at first, was kept out in the open, but my parents started talking about the Bellos in a way I didn't approve, and when I brought up Cleiona and I being friends, my father was outraged by my secret friend, he told me to wait in the kitchen, until he came in. When he came in he slowly explained that the Daromas and Bellos are rivals, and when I said that Cleo wasn't my rival, he told me never to speak to her again and when I argued with him again, he was furious, so with out realizing it, he reached for the clean stake knife that I use at dinner and opened my cheek and from this day forward I remember never define my father again, this is actually the first time Cleo and I had spoken.

I was only 13 years old when that happened. I squeezed my eyes shut, at the thought of everything that happened. Cleo had no idea way we stopped being friends, all I knew was that she hated me now. I slowly stood for my bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a overcoat, then I went back down stairs, scrolling through my contacts list, and I smiled at the sight of Cleo's silly picture, right next to the number, she looked so young, so... happy. I never saw her happy, anymore, she only looked at me with angry and confusion.

I knew my father would be mad at me for talking back, so I snuck out the back door, and walked over toward my motorcycle, jammed the helmet on, before speeding off toward the city.

I sat on a bench at the park, and started texting my father. 'Hey, dad, I'm really sry, but I can't go to the conference with Auranos Industries, something important came up.' I sighed, before hitting send. Waiting.

Buzz... Buzz...

I reached for my phone, and read the new text, 'What do you mean important?' I actually didn't have any plans, except maybe call Cleiona. 'Well, there is a test that I really need to study for, so...' I hit send and I won't be apart of my fathers plans to overthrow Auranos Industries.

Buzz... Buzz...

'Fine, but I'm trying to take Auranos Industries for Lucia and you, for your futures, go "study" for your "test".' My father sent this text, he knows I'm lying.

'are the Bellos still there?'

My father texted back. 'No, we will speak at dinner.' I want to speak with Cleo, seeing her and speaking with her, made me realize that I realize that I really hurt her.

I parked my motorcycle on the curb outside her mansion, and took a deep breath, we are, well, we were best friends, she won't be to mad. I should not have been ruff with her in my kitchen. I knocked on the door to see Emlia, Cleo's older sister, standing in the door way. She frowned when she saw me.

"What do you want?" Emlia asked, leaning on the doorway. "I didn't think you and Cleo were friends," She sneered at me. I remembered how much I disliked this girl.

"I want to speak with Cleiona," I mumbled. "Is she home?" I asked, nervously. Cleo almost clawed my eyes out this morning.

"Yeah, she's home, but... I doubt she wants to see you," She said, her brown eyes, filled with annoyance, then she stepped aside and gestured me to come in.

"Thank you, where is her room?" I asked, looking around the house.

"Go upstairs turn left and last room on the right, and be quiet my parents won't be pleased to see you," Emlia replied, quietly and then walked off. I took another deep breath and then started walking upstairs, then I followed her instructions and knocked on Cleo's door.

 **That's chapter one, I know really long. My first Falling Kingdoms Fanfiction. I post updates on my Tumblr blog (princesscleoaurorabellos), ok thanks for reading and remember to hit the fan button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here we are chapter 2, I of course, hope you like it. Umm... enjoy? :P.**

 **Cleo POV:**

I sat at my desk on Facebook, I was chatting with Jonas, he asked me out last week and we had fun, he paid for the dinner, even though, he doesn't have a lot of money. I wanted to pay but. I was wear a sweatpants and a tant-top. I heard my computer buzz and I glanced to see a new message from Jonas.

'hey, I am so sry but I have 2 go, talk 2-night?

I was a little disappointed, but it's probably something important.

Of, course, I miss u already. ;P' I typed back, trying not to seem disappointed.

':) Bye.' He finished, then went offline. I sighed, and looked around my room, I picked up my phone and groaned when there was a knock on the door.

"Emlia, you can't borrow my purple shirt, I sorr...," I stopped speaking as soon as I saw Magnus standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything, he adjusted stared at me.

"What are you doing here," I whispered, avoiding his gaze, and then I heard my parents bedroom door open and they continued speaking about something, but all I knew was that I was going to get in trouble if they see him.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into my room, and slammed the door. Magnus had a smug look on his face.

"I didn't think you'd be this excited to see me, princess." Magnus said sounding confused and happy.

"Hurry, get in my bathroom, quickly," I shoved him into there, he looked, utterly confused. He pushed out of my bathroom about to ask me what the heck, then my door opened, and in came my dad.

"Cleiona, how many times must I tell you to close the door, not slam it," My father said, annoyed. My father stood there looking around my room, when he spotted Magnus by the bathroom door, he raised an surprised eyebrow.

"What are you doing in my daughter's bedroom," Corvin asked, obviously sounding angry and annoyed.

Well, sir, Emlia let me in, so I could speak with your lovely daughter," Magnus repiled, glancing in my direction. I nodded, several times.

"Ok, well, you can leave, thank you for dropping by, but you should leave, I am about to go to the conference with your father, so you need to leave," Corvin said, growing angered but every word.

"Father, Magnus is here to... tutor me," I quickly answered, before he annoyed my father even more.

"Tutor you, you have straight A's," he replied, still thinking I'm lying.

"That's true, but I need his help with my photography class, you see, daddy, passing is not simply enough, I want to learn," I finished, and realized that what I said was convincing. Calling him daddy always got him to do what I wanted.

"Fine," Corvin practically growled. "He can stay, but we will speak about this at dinner," he said, with that he turned on his heel and walked out of my room.

I turned to glare at Magnus, but when I turned he was already looking at me with that happy look. He smiled ear to ear, it looked painful.

"Tutor you, that is an excellent idea, Cleo," Magnus said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, it was just so he didn't get mad, but... He already was," I replied, avoiding his gaze, until he stepped forward, and said,

"Do you want to go "study" somewhere else," he asked, smoothly.

"I don't think my father will let me leave the house with you," I answered.

"But, I-" Magnus started, but I interrupted.

"So, we will have to go out the window," I interrupted, smiling, he looked surprised, but slowly gained a smile.

After we went out my window, I hesitated before getting on his motorcycle, but I toughed it out and road with him, he took me to our favorite frozen yogurt place and ordered my favorite yogurt, I was surprised he remembered, but I didn't ask. We sat on a park bench waiting for the other person to speak. So I spoke up.

"Magnus, why would you stop being my friend?" I asked, sounding utterly confused. He didn't reply immediately, he hesitated, then replied,

"My father made me he explained that you and the entire Bellos family are my father and I rivals, I made the mistake of arguing," Magnus answered, sadly shaking his head.

"What happened," I asked in a whisper.

"He... uhh, can I trust you not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone?" He asked me, desperately searching my eyes.

"I swear, you can trust me, Magnus," I whispered back, gently grasping for his hand.

"Ok, he... he cut me, after I argued that night, and I never argued with him again, and at that same moment of cowardice, I accepted never talking to you again," He finished, gently rubbing his scar.

"I'm so sorry, that happened because of me," I mumbled, looking away.

"Cleo, none of this happened because of you, it was my fathers doing, not yours," Magnus replied.

We sat there in silence for a long while. Magnus seems a bit uncomfortable and I just didn't know what to say.

"So..., how bout I text you tomorrow," I said, pulling out my phone, seeing a text: Where are u, Y are u not in ur room!? From Emlia, of course. Magnus looked curiously at my phone.

"Who's that," he asked, gesturing towards my phone.

"Just Emlia, so can I call you tomorrow?" I replied.

"Yeah, of course, call me, visit if you want," Magnus answered, with on of his half smiles.

"Bye, and thanks for listening, I haven't told anyone else," He said, scratching his head.

"Of course, any time you need a pair of ears, I can help you," I replied, I playfully elbowed him in the chest, and he mocked surprise, grinning.

After he dropped me off at my house, and I had to sneak in the back door, to try and get away from dinner, but of course, I got caught. My mom saw me and called me over to join dinner, I argued and, then I obviously got yelled at, and forced to eat dinner.

"So, Emlia tells me that while I was gone so we're you, didn't I tell you to stay home," Corvin said, and I glared at Emlia, she glared back.

"No, well, yes, I was gone for awhile," I answered, trying to get of trouble.

"Where were you," He asked, seriously.

"I was with Magnus," I replied, looking at the painting over his shoulder, instead of his eyes.

"What," Covin said, looking very angry now. "What were you two doing.

"We got some yogurt and I guess..., just talked," I answered, realizing I can't tell anyone his secret.

"Just talked," He said, and I quickly nodded.

"Anyway, now that you yelled at me to your hearts content, can I be excused?" I was dismissed, with a flick of his hand.

I went into the hallway and realized that I was actually nervous, about talking about where I was. I ran up the stairs and locked my door and called Magnus.

'Hello?' Magnus asked.

'Hey, it's Cleo." I answered.

'Oh, hey.' He said.

'Weren't you suppose to go to that stupid conference, earlier.' I asked.

'Oh, I ditched it, but I'm really sorry my parents are yelling at me to put the phone down, so sorry, got to go.' And then he hung up.

I flopped on my bed and decided to get a little sleep, so I turned the light out and closed the curtains, then crawled back into bed. And felling into my dreams thinking of Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy. Review, Favorite and Follow! :) Ok, I know chapter 2 was short and kinda speed through, I guess. I am going to do more Magnus POV.**

 **Magnus POV:**

I sat in my desk chair, tapping a pen into my chin. I put the pen down and picked up my phone, I decided that I'm going to call Cleiona after breakfast. I just can't believe myself for telling her all of that info about me. It was an accident, I didn't mean to tell her about my scar and about my father, it just happened and I felt comfortable talking with her. I shook my head clearing my thoughts, I stood and showered, then strolled down to the kitchen, were my father stood there talking to my mother. They spoke quietly until, my mother saw me out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, morning, honey," Athea said, smiling as she gestured towards breakfast.

"No thanks, I'm going to pick something up at school," I replied, my mother seemed disappointed that I was leaving so early.

"Where were you last night," Gaius demanded, taking a bit into his toast. Should I lie? Or should I tell the truth?

"Father...," I hesitated to finish. "I was with Cleiona . . . Bellos." My father laughed, obviously thinking I was joking, then stopped and stared at me.

"The daughter of my rival, my son, my heir was speaking for pleasure with Cleiona Bellos, The Golden Princess of Auranos Industries," Gaius laughed, utterly humorless.

"Father, it's not like that... well maybe it is, but she's important to me," I mumbled, nervously, my cheeks completely flushed red. My mother excused herself from the room.

"She's important," Gaius said, thoughtfully, then he started chuckling. "After the cut on your cheek, I thought you would never even look at her." I absently rubbed my scar, and my cheeks toned down a bit.

"Father, I must get to school, excuse me," I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist, his grip was deadly

"She's important, hmm... what's that supposed to mean, Magnus," Gaius hissed in my ear, and I tried to pull away, but his grip tight as ever.

"It means nothing, father," I growled back, staring into his dark brown eyes that reflected the exact same shade of mine.

"You always did have affection for forbidden relationships," he sneered, when I flinched he knew he touched a nerve, a wild grin came on his face.

"Let go," I said, calmly. Luckily he let go and without another word he walked off. I took several deep breaths, before turning to leave for school.

I was standing next to my locker, waiting for my next class, and I someone poked my shoulder, I turned to see two aquarium eyes staring in my direction, I inwardly smiled at the sight of Cleo.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey," I says, I stood there staring at her, she had the prettiest smile, but conversation was a bit forced and awkward.

"I have a photography assignment, and I was wondering if you could help me," Cleo says, curling a finger around her hair. I hesitated, my dad is already furious that I missed the conference with him.

"Of course, I'll help," I say.

"My father says your not welcome in my house," she says, her apologetic eyes staring at me.

"No problem we can do it at my house, my father will be at the office all day today," I said, she was smiling at me.

"Thank you so much, your a lifesaver," Cleo started. "I don't know what I would do if I failed this test."

"Ok, I'll see you after school in the cafeteria and I can give you a ride home," I said, she sighed in relief, and thanked me again, then walked off and I saw Jonas Agallon standing there waiting for her, I felt myself giving him a cold stare, all Agallon did was smirk, then when Cleo was over there he kissed her head and looked at me. My fights were clenched at my side. It took everything I had not to storm over there and bash his face in, but I just bit the inside of my mouth and tried to relax, I had no idea why I cared about her kissing him.

We ended up doing it at the park, so we didn't have to deal with my parents.

"So, I was thinking we could get some shots of the forest, and there will be shadows to make it look dramatic," I'm so excited, I speak so quickly I stumbled over most the words. Spending time with Cleo and doing one of my favorite hobbies is awesome. Then I realized I smile on her face, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Ok, so this better be fun, or we are going to swimming pool," Cleo starts. "Or the movies."

"I guess after we finish we can go do something," I said, getting more excited for some reason.

After we took some photes, Cleo said that this should be enough and it was only 5:30, so we agreed to go back to my place. I was hesitant to go back to the house with Cleo, but she really wanted to talk to Lucia, I was irradiated that she was going to speak to Lucia during our playdate.

"Magnus," Gaius said, slowly stretching out my name, his gaze shifted to Cleo and she smiled innocently, as she put her hands behind her back.

"Cleiona, what are you doing here," Gaius asked, politely.

"Oh, Magnus and I have not talked in awhile and I really wanted to catch up with him," she says, as she slide her hand into my hand, her hand was soft and warm.

"Yes, I'm afraid Cleo and I grew apart after 8th grade," I said, trying not caring my hands was getting sweaty.

"Well, why don't you join us for dinner tonight," Gaius insisted to Cleo, she looked a bit uncomfortable, and I think her discomfort is amusing him.

"Ummm... I don't know, my father might not agree," Cleo said, she stared at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"Why don't you call him, I am almost positive that he'll agree," Gaius said, I'm 'almost positive' that he is not giving her a choice.

"Yeah, ok I'll call him," she pulled her hand from mine and pulled out her phone and walked around the corner into the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed towards my father. "I don't understand why your inviting her to dinner."

My father laughed a bit. "Magnus, I know she is pretty but she is the daughter of my rival-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I already know that you tell me all the time, but I-I . . . I don't know," I stuttered, slightly. I go quiet when Cleo walks back in, she hesitant, before saying:

"My father wants me to come home, but I really want to speak to Magnus and you, so maybe can we plan a dinner," she suggested, attempting a smile.

"That is a excellent idea, Ms. Bellos," Gaius nodded, obviously amused. "I will have my wife plan it intimately."

"Yes, but I have to go now, I apologize," Cleo apologized, still faking a smile.

"I'll walk you out," I put a hand on her back and lead her towards the door, then remembered I drove her here.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask, staring at her, she slowly nodded, only once.

"I'll tell my father I'm driving you home," I walked inside, my smiled dropped as soon as my back was turned to her.

"I'm giving Cleo a ride home," I called out.

"No, your not," Gaius replied. I looked bored.

"Bye, father," I said turning my back on him and walked out, Cleo was already putting a bike helmet on and my father walked after me and I ran towards my bike and me slide on in front of Cleo.

"GET BACK HERE, MAGNUS," Gaius yelled after me, as I speed off down the rode, I can't believe this, Cleo, she gives me so much confidence, it's amazing. How many I stood up against my father because of all the amazing confidence she gives me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 up and ready for reading. :P I love doing Magnus POV, I am going to do some more Magnus.**

Magnus POV:

I could here my father yelling after me as I rode off, I could feel Cleo arms clutched around my chest, she hates my motorcycle and I know it. I keep riding until we stop at her house, and didn't move at all, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Ok, let's go," I say to her, she didn't move staying right behind.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Cleo mumbled into my back.

"Hey, what are you sorry for," I asked turning to look at her.

"I got you into trouble with your father," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry I never know what to do when women cry," I said trying to lighten the mood, and I exceeded she giggled quietly.

"There really is no reason for you to cry," I say to her, it my turn to wipe her tears.

"I know your father is going to be mad," Cleo replied, looking up at me, her eyes are so beautiful.

"Don't worry, I'll survive."

"Will... Will you stay for a little while, you don't hav-"

"No, I want to stay for a bit," I said firmly, she lighted up a bit.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Cleo asked me, I thought for a moment.

"Why not, I'll need to wait a while for my father to cool down," I answered, she studied me curiously.

"Why does he care if we are friends," she asked, staring at me.

"Well, he thinks friendships will make me rely on other people, and make me weak and compassionate, as he puts it," I said, as I pulled away from the bike. Cleo stands after me and leads me inside.

"I'm home," she called to no one in particular.

"Hi, sweetie, what took so long?" Cleo's mother, Elsa I think asked, **(I know she's supposed to be dead but..:P)** standing up from the arm chair to walk over.

"Umm... I was at Magnus's house for a bit," Cleo said, Elena is her name, turned to look at me.

"Can he stay for dinner?" she asked her mother, Elena hesitated, but nodded.

"Thank you, mom," Cleo said, smiling. Then she turned to me.

"Go put you bike in the garage so it doesn't get stolen, I'll come with," she said, more like commanded.

"Lead the way, princess,"

I was sitting next to Cleo at dinner and her father was staring at me which made me uncomfortable, Emalia pretended I wasn't there, her mother was speaking with Cleo's older brother, Arthur. Cleo must have noticed my discomfort, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, and I felt my heart speed up at the action, I'm pretty sure her father saw her grab my hand.

"So, Magnus, what grade are you in?" Covin asked me, I bit the corner of my mouth.

"11th, sir," I answered.

"And what do you like to do for a hobby," Elena joined in on the conversation.

"Magnus is very passionate about photography, he works on the yearbook with Nic," Cleo answered for me, Nic I've heard that name before.

"Photography, hmm... how quaint," I almost spit me milk everywhere, trying not to laugh, Corvin very much amuses me. I swallowed then cleared my throat.

"Did I say something to amuse you," Corvin getting mad, I can tell, I shook my head.

"No, I was just wondering if I could stay here tonight, my father is awfully angry at me and I refuse to have another scar," I didn't mean to say that it popped in my head and I wanted to make him mad. He was about to speak, but I interrupted.

"Excuse me," I rushed out almost falling over my feet.

"Dinner was very good, Mrs. Bellos," I said over my shoulder, I heard footsteps behind me, so I ran off down the sidewalk.

"Magnus, wait up," Cleo called after me, she ran towards me, I slowed a bit not making it noticeable, she caught up.

"What's wrong," she asked, looking confused, I stared down at he.

"Nothing is wrong, trust me," I replied over my shoulder as I walked.

"Liar."

I turned around to see her concerned face, I instantly took a step towards her, leaving centimetres between us.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now," I whispered in her ear, I could here her breath catch and she sucked it in. I circled my hands around her waist and closed the space between us, she closed her eyes, then opened them and stood there waiting for me to kiss her. I was about to lean in to kiss her, but I heard her brother yelling as he ran over. I pulled away from Cleo only to meet a fist as Arthur punched me in the face, I stumbled back a bit.

"Arthur!" Cleo called out in surprise. "Why the hell did you do that," I tasted the bitterness of my own blood.

"He was trying to kiss you," he called out in angry. Arthur put his fists up, and I had no choice but to do the same. He was bigger then me, but I was taller and hopefully stronger.

"Arthur! Stop right now!" Cleo cried out, she tried to get in the middle of us, but Arthur shoved her back.

"Stay away from her, you son of a bitch," Arthur snarled at me, taking a few wild swigs, I blocked the swigs with my forearm. I dodged most of his swing, he was two years older then me, so I stared fight bck.

I punched him in the gut then in the face and I grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned him to the fence. I know how evil I look right now, black hair, very dark brown eyes, a scar and then darkness added a shadow across my face.

Arthur looked angry and like he would ripe me apart. I slowly let go of he and he shoved past me and almost started walking towards Cleo until she ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking severely concerned.

"I'm fine, love," I answered, as she pulled me into a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Covin and Elena almost running towards Arthur. I pull away from her,

"I don't want you to get in trouble, love," I whispered, as I stalked away into the shadows.

 **Ok, short chapter, I know, but very interesting, hmm... right.**

 **As always review, favorite and follow. Remember my Tumblr is** _ **princesscleoaurorabellos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want everyone to know that I appreciate every single one of you that reads my story, I'm no Morgan Rhodes, but I try. ; Ok, I'm going to do (drum roll in the background) a Cleo POV, yay! Enjoy.**

As I watched Magnus' slim figure jog down the sidewalk, glancing once over his shoulder at me. I turned towards my brother, if looks could kill... he would be dead where he stood. Arthur looked furiously, but his gaze softened when he turned to me.

"Are you alright," he asked hearing the concerned in voice. Like he cared, he started it.

"Why did you hit him," I said, calmly as I turned my back on him, I heard him sigh and imagined him shaking his head.

"Cleo, he was turning to kiss you," I keep my back turned so he didn't see the blush on my face.

"He did the right thing if you ask me," my father said, I looked over my shoulder, hoping to look fierce.

"Dad, stay out of it," I started. "he's my friend, Arthur can't punch him, just because..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit that we almost kissed.

"Because?"

"Because, I don't know," I threw my hands up angrily.

"Honey, you need to calm down," my mother said, softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'm calm!" I yelled at her, then glared at Arthur.

"You," I said. "You and I have a problem, you can't just go around punching my friends."

"Oh, silly little Cleo," did he really just call me silly? " I can do whatever I want, when I want to," he said.

"You need to stay away from that boy, he's nothing but trouble," my father commanded.

"You said the same thing about Jonas," I shot back. "And now your letting me date him."

"Exactly, you have a boyfriend and your kissing different boys in dark streets," he countered, damn, why did I say that.

"Let's speak about this in the morning," my mother said as she, Arthur and my father walked off back towards the house

Before they could say another word , I turned on my heel and bolting in the direction Magnus left. I won't be able to catch him, but I couldn't deal with them. I ran towards the small swing and slide that's supposed to be a park at the end of the street. Why are they being so mean to me, I thought, knowing how childish it sounded. I sat on a swing and felt the tears pouring down my cheeks and I didn't even know why they came out.

"Don't cry, love," I heard a voice behind me. "Not over me."

"Magnus," I whispered as I ran towards him, I threw my arms over him. He embraced me, whispering words of comfort into my ears.

"Why aren't you at your house," he muttering into my ear.

"Because my father is a fucking idiot," I answered, he laughed softly, brushing his lips against my ear.

"You shouldn't talk about your parents like that," Magnus whispered, pulling back slightly to wipe my tears.

"Why are you acting like this," I asked, pushing tightly into his arms.

"Like what?"

"Like, nice and sweet," I paused so he could laugh. "Your usually annoying and arrogant."

"I'm nice to people that I... care about and like it or not I care about you," Magnus answered.

1

2

3 seconds, passed, my arms around his strong body and his breath on my neck, I look up at him, then I see his face in the moonlight and I his bruised face.

"I'm sorry... that he hurt you. Arthur is 2 years older then you he shou-"

"Don't worry about it, love. I heal fast," Magnus interrupted, smiling and showing his perfect white teeth. I sighed and sat on the swing and swayed it. Magnus sat on the one next to me.

"Don't do that," I said, Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Do what, love," he asked, mocking confusion.

"That."

"I apologize, love but you will have to be more specific,"

"Stop calling me love, you don't love me," I said, glaring at him. He looked at the trees in front of us, biting his lip not saying a word.

6

7

8 seconds before he spoke again.

"Cleo, I think you should go back to your house," Magnus said.

"But how will you get home," I asked, watching him carefully for a lie.

"I won't, I wasn't lying when I said I needed a place to crash, but I will probably go to a hotel or something." Magnus answered looking at his feet.

"I can drive yo-"

"No, that's not necessarily," Magnus started.

"I want to come with you, my parents will kill me for staying out so late," I said, I stared at his chocolate eyes.

"So you think staying out later will make them feel better, and going to a hotel room with me is definitely going to get me on your parents kill list," Magnus said, dramatically.

"I'll get you bike," I grinned as he groaned, I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"Stay here, please," I said, running back towards my house.

As I ran back to my house, I realise how much I care about Magnus and I need him to be safe and ok, I don't understand this feeling, I never feel like this when I'm near Jonas, ugh... just get back to the house. I crept into the garage and rolled his bike out the door.

'Ping'

'Ping'

I groaned and pulled out my phone. New text from Arthur, yay.

'Where are you?! I thought you were right behind me, dads pissed, get home now. -A

I tapped the power button and turned sleep mode on. Then started to push the bike down the sidewalk, I saw Magnus walking over towards me twirling the key ring around his finger.

"You forgot the keys, Cleo," he said, climbing onto the back of the bike and hop on after him.

"Which hotel are we going to?

"Oh, your going to this wonderful hotel called your house and I'm going... I don't know, Cleo my father cut me off, I have no money and I can't afford a hotel room. My father thinks I need to start acting responsible," Magnus answered.

"I'll buy the hotel room, now drive," I commanded him, he sighed and started the bike up. I wrapped my arms around him as he sped off.

We bought a hotel room and as soon as got there I realised I was in skinny jeans and a polo shirt. Magnus let me borrow one of the shirts from his bag. I layed on one side of the bed, Magnus on the other.

I woke up to the door being banged on.

"Cleo, open the damn door," I gasped, in surprise when I heard my fathers voice. I unlocked the door after I took a deep breath.

"Your mother and I were worried out of our mind," my father said.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," I replied. He opened his mouth to reply but there was yelling for the car.

"Is he in there with her," Arthur began. "Because I will personally break his neck, if he is."

"Shut up, Arthur," I hear Emalia say.

"Did you bring the entire family," I asked. "And how the hell did you find me?"

"Your mother go that app that tracks where you go at all time." I stood there, shocked that she would do that. Arthur climbed out the car door and shoved pass me to see Magnus peacefully sleeping on the bed. There is a melted bag of ice where he tried to numb the bruises. He didn't have a shirt on either, I was wearing it. All he wore were a pair of black pajama pants. Magnus rolled in his sleep and grumbling something.

"Arthur, leave him alone," I told him, he glared at me.

"Did you both "sleep" here," he accused me, it was my turn to glare at him.

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what you implying," I growled at him.

"Well, I'm just saying it how I see it,"

"Go away," I said looking at my watch it was 2:30, I fell back on the bed facing away from them and towards Magnus. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed.

"Love, what are you doing up," Magnus asked sounding really tired, I spared him a weak smile.

"Love," Arthur snarled, looking like he wanted to kill him.

"Princes, I must be dreaming your obnoxious and weird brother is here," he said, he must be really out of it, I giggled a little bit.

"Just ignore him, he is a figment of my imagination," he said.

"So, let's watch some tv," Magnus said reaching for the remote, but Arthur snatched it. And then Magnus started realising that this was real.

"Apologies, Arthur," Magnus said, as he pulled the covers off him to reveal his bare chest as he stood up, I realised that I was only in a baggy t-shirt along with my bra and underwear.

"Can you hand me that remote, Arthur," Magnus said holding out his hand, impatiently. I bit my lip trying (and failing) to not laugh. Arthur threw the remote at the wall and it practically exploded.

"Just great now I have to use the buttons on the tv, thanks," Magnus muttered as he poked at the tv buttons.

"Come on, Cleo, were leaving," my father said. "Your mother and sister are waiting." I turned to Magnus, he didn't look at me but I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Fine, let me change," I walked in to the bathroom and pulled on my jeans, leaving Magnus' t-shirt on. I pressed my ear to the door and listened to my father, speaking to Arthur and Magnus.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, if you care about her you'll do that," he said to Magnus. "I know your family hates me and my entire family."

"I'm different from them," Magnus said, almost whispering.

"You are a Damora, by blood and name therefore there is nothing you can do to change that, so stay the hell away." He hissed quietly, knowing I'm probably listening.

"Get your sister, I'm waiting in the car," father said to Arthur. Arthur banged on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second meet you out there," I called through the door.

"Whatever," he grunted. I heard the hotel door closed then I stepped out to see Magnus standing in the corner, griping a soda.

"Magnus," I whispered. "Are you alright."

"Fine, love. You should get back to your family," he replied, keeping his back to me. I brushed my fingers against his shoulder and he actually flinched.

"Look at me."

"Please."

He turned around, slowly. I locked my gaze with his, Magnus' cheek twitched, slightly. He looked nervous, intensive and his eyes were soft like melted chocolate.

"You need to go," Magnus hissed. I was about to argue with him but he cut me off.

"I don't think we should talk in tell our parents cool off," he said.

"But I don't want to, I want to be your friend, Magnus," I argued, but he was already shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Cleo, you should go," he replied.

"But I-"

"Damn it, Cleo, please, I just need to think will you... will you just go," Magnus asked, I searched his eyes but he looked away.

"Fine, whatever if don't want to be my fine," I said, ignoring the tears, going down my cheeks. He looked like the stone wall that ignored for years, but I walked right past him, trying to put myself back together. I opened the door and walked right out, hearing him curse under his breath.

 **This chapter was super long, and dramatic and intense. Poor Cleo, and Magnus. That tv remote was the first character that I ever killed, *sniff* *sniff*. Well, review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
